Riza and Winry Learn Something from One Another (smut)
by TheLostPariah
Summary: Riza Hawkeye tries to make a professional visit to the Elric brothers, but finds the young, knowledgeable, and very horny Winry Rockbell instead. - Rated M: Strong Sexual Themes, Profanity - This is smut, no doubt about it. - Reviews appreciated!


"Coming!" called Winry, heading over to the door. _This better be quick_, she thought, _the boys will be back soon and I need to get off before they get back_. Winry had been feeling horny all day and was so glad when the boys had finally left. She had gotten her bed ready and got her vibrator out of its hiding place and was about to get going when the knock came at the door. She opened it and saw a young, blond woman in a military uniform standing there.

"Hello, I am Riza Hawkeye," the woman said formally. "I am here to meet with the Elric brothers, it is urgent."

"Oh, well I'm Winry Rockbell. The boys actually just went to town to buy some food, you can come in and wait if you want."

"Okay," the young soldier said, and she entered. She sat down on the apartment couch, and crossed her legs. She seemed impatient, Winry noticed, something important must have happened.

"They should be back soon," Winry reminded her. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Um, maybe just a glass of water?"

"Of course," Winry said with a smile. She proceeded to go into the kitchen and fill up a glass with water. _Hopefully she will need to take the boys away for a while when they get back, then I'll have more time_. She brought the drink to the officer who was still sitting on the couch, squirming with impatience. Riza mumbled a thank you and took a sip of the water. "Is something wrong?" Winry asked, noticing Riza's awkwardness.

"No!" Riza snapped. Winry jumped back at the suddenness of the response, slipped, and fell into a chair opposite Riza. "I'm sorry," Riza said meekly, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" Winry asked.

"Well, can I ask you a question, girl to girl?"

"Sure," Winry said, feeling a little confused. _Why would this stranger open up to me?_

"Well, there is this guy I work with, and I really love him, I always have, ever since I met him, and I think, I mean, I really think he likes me back, but I can't be sure. What should I do?"

"Um, well, uh," Winry stumbled, not sure how to respond. She thought of her own relationship with Edward. "A lot of people would say to tell him your feelings, but that makes me nervous in those situations. I might try flirting with him a little, letting him know, but without putting yourself in 'out on a ledge', but that's just me."

"Well, that's what I have been doing, but… well.. the truth is…"

"What?"

"I get so horny around him, I love him so much, and I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Riza yelled, a brilliant show of catharsis. There was silence in the room as the words hung in the air. "I'm so sorry," Riza sobbed and stood to leave.

"No, don't," Winry said as she stood and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She placed her hands on Riza's arms comfortingly. "I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?" Riza said, looking up and matching Winry's gaze.

"Yes, and, well this may sound kind of strange, but I masturbate to release those feelings. It may sound kind of gross, but it's definitely a good release and sort of abides those feelings, at least for a while. Plus, it's really fun." Winry added with a smile, knowing how the officer felt.

"Really?" Winry nodded. "Well, I've never done that before. My mom was never able to explain that kind of stuff to me. My dad did the best he could with girl stuff," she stopped and sniffed, a tear forming in her eye, "he kind of skipped over that."

Winry felt bad for the girl, knowing what it was like without a mom, but at least she had Granny. "Well, maybe I can help a little." She left the poor girl for a moment and skipped to her room and grabbed her purple vibrator. She came back, instrument in hand, and handed it to Riza. "This is a gift, from one girl to another. I made it myself!" Winry said proudly. Riza looked at the teenager confused. "Don't worry," Winry comforted, "I haven't used it yet and I can always get another." She smiled, but the officer still looked confused.

"You really… don't know much, do you Riza?" She shook her head, looking down and defeated. "Well, I'll explain," Winry said with a smile. She knew that the conversation was awkward, but she always wanted to help others and would move forward. "You, well, stick it inside yourself you know, like a guy would and, you know, pleasure yourself."

"Um, okay," Riza said, still looking nervous.

"Still not getting it?" Winry asked with a smirk.

"No."

_Well, what do I do now? _Winry thought. _I feel like I've made it clear. Maybe if I showed… no no no, what am I thinking, that's even weirder than this whole conversation_._ Well, if I do, I can finally get off too?_ "Can you show me?" Riza asked, as if she knew Winry's thoughts. Riza knew what she was asking, but stood her ground, she wanted to know.

"You know what, sure!" Winry said. She sat down on the chair again, and Riza resumed her seat. "First, you need to think about the guy you like, or something like that. That really helps," she said as she took her seat. She set the vibrator on the table next to her and spread her legs over the armrests and Riza could see up her skirt. Winry reached down and slid her hand over her panties and started rubbing. She closed her eyes and gasped for a moment. _FINALLY!_ She stroked her pussy slowly, letting it get wet. Riza stared, scared, but intrigued. "I like… to… take it slow… then speed… it up," Winry said between gasps. She kept fondling her clit, letting her hand slide beneath her underwear and finger herself a little. Winry brought her other hand up through her blouse and started playing with her young breasts. Riza watched, enticed by the actions.

"Do you mind if I…"

"…join in? Yes, go right ahead," Winry said, finishing her new friend's sentence. Riza unbuttoned her uniform pulling her jacket off and then her undershirt and uniform pants, leaving herself in a tank top and panties. She followed Winry's example and started to play with her crotch, immediately enthralled in the new experience. Her breathing sped up quickly and her hand spun around her pussy lips faster and faster as her pleasure climbed. "Slowly," Winry instructed. "It makes cumming WAY better," she laughed.

Riza looked at her instructor, and saw that she had taken off her blouse and was unclipping her bra, revealing her perfect tits. "You are so beautiful," Riza said.

"Thank you," Winry responded with a wink. "Well, let's see you," she said, smiling at her partner.

"Oh me, no I'm not nearly as gorgeous as you are. I couldn't, not in you're home."

"No, go right ahead. It feels better if you're totally naked, trust me."

"Okay, if you say so," Riza said nervously, she pulled off her tank top and unclipped her bra, revealing her gigantic breasts. She pulled off her soaking wet panties, and looked at her instructor, who had started stroking her pussy and breasts again.

"Wow, your boobs," Winry exclaimed.

"What about them!?" Riza said, covering up.

"No, they're beautiful. I've always been self conscious about mine. They're so small."  
Riza smiled, feeling proud. "No, they're more of a nuisance really," she said, not wanting to show up Winry. She started feeling herself up again, enjoying all of the pleasures of feeling the soft couch around her round ass, her hands on her breasts and clit, and being able to watch and hear the young girl across from her as they masturbated together.

They continued their ritual for a while as they each grew louder and came closer to climax. "Winry?"

"Yes?" she moaned.

"Could you hand me that?" Riza asked, taking her hand off of her breast and pointing to the vibrator on the table.

"Oh sure," Winry said as she grabbed the vibrator without taking her hand away from her pussy. She strode towards Riza, but tripped on the table leg and fell on top of the naked officer. She clutched the toy in one hand and it flipped on as it fell against the couch and her other hand fell on top of Riza's crotch. "Oh my God, I am so sorry," she said as she struggled to stand up.

"No, don't," Riza said as she reached up and stroked Winry's beautiful blonde hair. They stared into each others eyes and before they realized what had happened they were lying on top of each other, making out on the couch. Their hands stroked the other's body, feeling every single crevice and sensitive spot. Their legs intertwined, and the two became one. Winry slid the vibrator inside of her lover, arising a squeal from the officer. Riza's tongue traveled through all of Winry's mouth. Her lips tasted sweet, like a fruit, and her body felt like heaven as they pressed against one another.

They continued to feel one another and their pleasures were becoming unbearable. Riza had forced the vibrator out of Winry's hand and brought herself on top. She thrust the device inside of the little girl and her screams filled the air in thanks. She always had to pleasure herself and loved the help. Riza used one hand on the tool and the other squeezed Winry's breasts as Winry fingered Riza's fresh pussy.

They each grew closer to their orgasms, but Riza came first. Her sweet juices squirted out of her pussy, dripping onto Winry, who came a moment later. Their screams were so loud and their vision was so blurred from ecstasy that they almost didn't hear the door creak open. _THE BOYS!_ Winry thought. "OH FUCK!" screamed Riza. Winry wasn't sure if Riza had screamed from her orgasm, or because the situation they were going to have to explain, but Winry was sure of one thing. It was totally and completely worth it.


End file.
